Ezra's pain
by soulstealer13
Summary: Well,this is a replacement for my first story on my other account,i never could figure out how to add more or fix it so I just deleted it.but read it's really cool,but a fair warning,i'm crazy so it has a lot of torture and stuff,i know i'm mean to poor ezra.I know it says zoop fanfiction but it's ey dont have star wars rebels in the catagory list so...


Ezra looked over to see Kanan standing in the door,he looked at him "Hey ka-" "Get up."Kanan interrupted,ezra was surprised by his cold tone,but he did as his master told him,they walked into the meeting rest of the team looked mad "Look whatever I did i'm sor-" "You're off the team." kanan 's heart dropped "What?"Ezra asked,hurt clouded his voice. "We don't need you anymore,you're a failure as a jedi and a useless off the ship."Kanan spat coldly,Ezra grabbed his hair and shook his head "You-you're not real,this isn't happening!"Ezra cried all glared at him with angry eyes,Ezra backed up and started slipping,He fell into a black abyss of nothing,he landed with a loud thud,he looked up to see the inquisitor standing in front of him "N-no!"He screamed to himself,The inquisitor made a swift motion with his hand,ezra couldn't breathe "You're ,that's why they abandoned you,you're weak."He said tightening his grip with each could do nothing but open his mouth wider trying to breathe "You're not real,n-none of this is!"he choked out,the sith tightened his grip,ezra's vision started to blur.

_Ezra!_

Kanan?Ezra asked himself

_Ezra!wake up!_

_Wake up!_

Ezra's eyes snapped open,He was gasping and breathing heavily,He looked up,his eyes filled with horror,he was shaking,His shaking ceased when he looked up to see Kanan above him shaking him. "K-kanan?I-is that y-you?"He stammered,"Yeah,it's me."He was calmer now that kanan was here." you alright?"He asked,Ezra took a few more deep breaths "Yeah,I think I'll be fine."Kanan left the room,Ezra flopped back down on the felt a tear roll down his fell back walked back in Ezra's room,feeling that something was was twitching and his face was scrunched up in pain,he let out a few ran towards him"Ezra!"Kanan yelled worried,Ezra started to choke,he was gasping as if someone was strangling him,Kanan shook sat up quickly,he was looked over at kanan "Ezra,you need to tell me what's going on."Ezra shook his head,kanan gave him a warning glance,ezra finally caught his breath."I….I've been having these...these nightmares."Kanan softened his gaze "Nightmares about what?"Ezra looked down."About you guys abandoning me,that or The Inquisitor has me and he's torturing me,he-he cuts me and electrocutes me,he chokes me to where I black out,and it all feels so...so _real._"Kanan almost let out a cry of worry."That's why I haven't been sleeping well,why i've been so sore when I come to jedi training…"Kanan sighed "If you want,i'll sleep in here with you tonight."Ezra shook his head."No,it's fine."Kanan nodded and stood up ,he walked towards the door and hesitantly left,the door shut behind him."I just want them to stop…"Ezra whisper-cried

It was the next morning,Ezra woke up and walked into the looked at ezra and walked towards him "Any more nightmares?" he asked him,Ezra shook his head. "We have a mission from fulcrum,the imperials have some crates being delivered from hoth,intel said it is possible they're delivering weapons.I've already set the coordinates."They all stood up to prepare for the mission,everyone except Ezra,he just sat there and stared at his walked into the room and let out a loud growl,Everyone except ezra ran into the room,it had been completely demolished,the beds were now piles of scrap and there was trash all over the room, "Ezra!?"Zeb yelled,Ezra sank in his and Zeb stormed towards ezra,he looked up at hi jedi master and zeb "I'm sorry,I didn't mean to do that,I don't even know how I did that,please don't be angry."His voice soft and pitiful as a child who was being fussed at,Kanan and zeb's eyes softened "Is this about the nightmares?"Kanan asked,Zeb looked at him "What nightmares?"He asked,kanan explained everything. "Kid,Why haven't you told any of us?!" Zeb yelled,Ezra flinched and sank further into his gave Zeb a warning glance."Listen,I'm sorry,i didn't mean to do that,I...I had another nightmare last night…"Ezra admitted,Kanan looked at him,he didn't know whether he should be angry for ezra lying or worried because he had another nightmare. "I-you said you didn't have one!?"Kanan scorned,Ezra flinched. "I-I didn't want you to worry."Ezra explained,Kanan sighed "Well,tonight you're sleeping in my quarters tonight so I can keep an eye on you."Kanan told him,Ezra looked at him. "It's okay,I-I've got it under control,I promise,no more !"He begged,Kanan shook his head "I'm sorry ezra but there's no other choice."Ezra shrunk in his chair "Now go to bed."Kanan told him,ezra got up and walked into the room,Zeb looked at Kanan,Kanan looked back and nodded.

Ezra laid on the floor and covered up with his blanket,his eyes felt heavy,he didn't fight it,he fell asleep.

Kanan walked in the room,Ezra was already went to lay down when ezra started to squirm and mumble in his sleep,kanan only caught a few words."Knife,hurts,please stop."Kanan bent down and tried to shake ezra sat up,he opened his eyes,Kanan flinched,His eyes were pure white,Kanan used the force,Ezra's subconscious was still asleep but his body was awake. "Wanna have some fun!?"Ezra asked creepily,Suddenly things started to stood up and backed away,"Where are you going?Don't you wanna play?!"He asked,Kanan started to float,pressure was applied to his throat,he couldn't let out a gasp "Ezra...wa-wake u-up…"Zeb and the others raced down the hall and stared in horror at the sight,Ezra laughed,"More friends to play with!"They all started to float,Kanan started to go limp,his gasps of air were spoke up "Ezra!Ezra,you need to wake up now!"she pleaded And just like that everyone and everything dropped,Kanan gasped for air,Ezra opened his eyes and looked in horror. "No...No!…"He got up and ran out of the room,he opened the hatch and ran off the ship,ignoring the others calling his name.

Kanan gasped for air,he saw ezra look at them with self tried to call after him as he ran out of the room but couldn't,his throat ran to Kanan's side."What happened?"Kanan coughed out a few words "Ezra….Nightmare….accident…"Was all he could get turned to Zeb who had just helped sabine up."The kid's been having nightmares for about a they've gotten worse."Zeb told and sabine opened their mouth in surprise,but they weren't that surprised,ezra usually kept everything to himself,his thoughts,feelings...and his pain. "We...have to….go find him."Kanan said still breathing heavily.

Ezra ran as far as he could from the ship,he thought about going to his tower but he figured that they would look for him there,he ran and found a small cave,he ran inside,he tripped and pulled up his pants leg,he had badly scraped his knee,he sat against the wall of the cave,He started to cry,he hurt were the only kind of family he had,and he hurt them,He hurt kanan,his master,his closest hurt him,he hurt them all,he could never go back now."What's the matter?Padawan…"Ezra jumped,he recognized that voice._The inquisitor!_ Ezra jumped up and readied his slingshot. "Oh,no need for that,I'm just here to give you an offer."The sith appeared from darkness,Ezra released a short yelp as he was thrown and shoved against the inquisitor was using the force to hold him there. "I'm going to give you an offer that you so rudely declined last time,Become the emperor's apprentice."Ezra glared at the sith "I'd rather die!"The sith grinned "Don't worry you will,but first,we're gonna have some fun."Ezra let out a cry of pain as he felt his arm started to twist in an awkward position,ezra cried in pain as his arm snapped.

Zeb and Sabine stood in the sitting room as Hera and Chopper steered the ship,Kanan was sitting in a meditating position trying to find ezra's force signature."Why did the kid run?"Sabine asked Kanan,Kanan opened his eyes "I don't ?have you found anything?" "No,not yet,you?" Kanan shook his head "No not yet" Zeb frowned,he was worried for the was so busy searching for Ezra's signature he almost didn't hear ezra calling him through the force

_Kanan?_

Kanan's head shot up "It's ezra."Zeb's head shot up,Hera looked back and set the ghost on auto pilot and walked back,Sabine kept her head down but still listened

_**Ezra?!Where are you?**_

It was silent for a moment

_kanan,Please come help inquisitor has me,please save me,he's hurting me,I...he's trying to turn me,Oh god,kanan please save me….no...no,no! oh god! their sending in a torture droid. please help me!KANAN!KANAN!_

Everything went silent

_**Ezra! where are you?Ezra!?**_

Kanan opened his eyes "Ezra...The inquisitor has ezra."They were all silent. "What all did the kid say?"Zeb asked,Kanan was hesitant "He asked me to save him,he said the inquisitor was hurting him and then he said a torture droid was coming in…"Sabine winced,she use to be with the imperials,she knew how much pain those things caused. "I think I may be able to find him,he seems to be clinging to the force so I can find him through that."Kanan said,giving the crew hope.

Ezra stared in horror as a torture droid and The inquisitor came through the heavy metal door. "Ready to have some fun?"The sith asked,Ezra was flung against the metal flinched but bit his tongue. "Where is your jedi master?"The sith asked in a serious tone,Ezra looked at him "I'm not telling you."That's when an electric bolt was sent through his body,Ezra screamed in pain. "Where is he." "I said i'm not telling you!"The sith grabbed ezra by his hair and yanked his head up "Start talking or you'll be in more pain than I planned!"Ezra spit in his face "Fuck off!"The sith wiped his face,The torture droid placed something sharp on ezra's stomach and dug it into it,ezra screamed again. "I'm going to torture you until you tell answer the question."Ezra lifted his head "No."The inquisitor swung his hand back into a fist and punched ezra across the face,Ezra spit out blood,more of it seeped out of the corners of his mouth,the inquisitor frowned,the torture droid wasn't causing enough pain,he would do it himself "Leave."he commanded,the torture droid made a few beeps and whistles before leaving the glared at the sith,"I've told you once,and I'll tell you again,I will _NEVER _join the darkside,or you,or the emperor."The inquisitor smiled,this boy had such great strength that he could still speak after what the torture droid had inquisitor walked over and pressed his thumb against Ezra's windpipe,causing him to go into a coughing fit."You _will_ become the emperor's you will succomb to the darkside."Ezra started to lose air,he could feel his consciousness slipping away."Forget it baldy."He choked out,The inquisitor released his grip on ezra,ezra coughed and held his throat trying to get it to accept air,The inquisitor grabbed a small dagger and walked towards the boy.

He sliced through his clothes and skin,Ezra screamed,He was Inquisitor started screwing cork screws into the boys arms and legs,he broke ezra's continued was dripping on the floor,The inquisitor smiled. "Little hero doesn't look to good."Ezra frowned but made a smartalec knew that the others wouldn't be coming for him,but he would make sure that he made up for hurting kanan,he wouldn't betray him,he wouldn't break,he'd die before he let the imperials hurt his spit out more blood."Stick it where the lightsaber don't shine baldy."The sith frowned and made a swift motion with his tightened around his throat,He choked and gasped for air "I will not let a dirty street rat get in my way!I'll kill you before i lose!"The inquisitor yelled,he seemed to tighten the grip with each word,Ezra started to go limp,"Well then kill me…"He choked out between gasps of was starting to black out,Ezra was thrown to the inquisitor walked towards him and slipped a thin metal collar around his neck and locked started to press his thumb nail into ezra's let out a weak gasping sound as he pressed harder,"I should kill you now…"the inquisitor inquisitor stood as he heard storm troopers yelling.

Kanan,Sabine,and Zeb stood as the ship locked on to the dock of an imperial star destroyer,"Find the kid, ,if you see the inquisitor,do not fight him,the kid is more important."Kanan ordered,Zeb nodded at his instructions and ran off the ship,"Sabine,you and chopper go disarm the ships alarm,Zeb,me and you will look for the kid."They all nodded and took and Kanan ran down a hall,Kanan put an arm out in front of zeb,making him stop,they peered around a corner to see two storm troopers guarding a cell,"Zeb quietly."Kanan walked down the hallway,The two storm troopers looked at him "What the-"They were silenced as zeb grabbed their heads and bashed them together knocking them ran towards them and waved his hand in front of the door,making it open,Ezra was lying on the floor unconscious and blood everywhere,on him and on the 's stomach knotted at the sight,Zeb growled "Damn Imperials!"Zeb walked over to Ezra and slowly picked him up,wincing at the moans of pain that escaped ezra's ran back towards the the way Sabine and Chopper met up with them,When Sabine saw ezra she nearly threw up. "Ezra…"Was all she could say "Come on,we need to get him to the med bay."Kanan told them,they were almost to the ship when suddenly Zeb felt Ezra being lifted off him,they turned around to see Ezra being force choked by the inquisitor,Ezra simply moaned as he started to lose pulled out his saber. "Let the kid go!"Kanan demanded,The inquisitor grinned "As you say."He threw Ezra across the room,he hit the wall and fell to the floor,letting out a cry of ran to his side and held his head in her ran towards the inquisitor,Saber extended,The sith blocked it,Kanan slashed the sith across the shoulder,he fell,Kanan took this chance and they all made a run for it,The inquisitor threw his saber at them,Kanan deflected it with his light climbed in and the hatch ship flew off.

Kanan walked into the med bay and wand looked at ezra,He had cuts all over his body,there wasn't a place on him that wasn't cut,bruised,burned,or was arranging ezra's broken limbs,They ignored the metal necklace around his neck because they didn't know what is of his knees were dislocated,he had a split lip,the worst injuries that they saw were the cork screws,Chopper came towards him and started taking out the screws,Ezra,who was still unconscious,groaned and whined in finished tending his wounds,they all left except for kanan and started twitching but the two of them didn't notice at his twitching turned into a seizure,Kanan and zeb ran towards him and held him down,that's when zeb smelt it,burning flesh,It took them a moment to figure out what it was,they narrowed it down to the metal necklace since they had ignored it grabbed ezra's lock picking tool. "Kanan,quick,it's burning him." "Burning?"Kanan asked questioningly and that's when he felt it,heat radiating off the metal,he finally got it off and that's when they saw it,burnt flesh,it was red and flinched,he couldn't imagine how much pain ezra was left the room while Kanan stayed,he wanted to make sure ezra wouldn't be having anymore nightmares.

Ezra woke up the next morning,Kanan was asleep beside him in a chair,At first ezra thought he was in a dream,but then he went to stand up,pain shot through him and he fell back down,he fell on top of Kanan and fell to the floor,Kanan jerked up,fully awake."Ezra,are you okay?"Ezra looked up and smiled " do you mind helping me up."Kanan stood up and held out his hand to ezra,Ezra took his hand and stood up, "Thank you for saving me,I….I thought you wouldn't come,I figured you'd abandoned me…"Kanan looked as his apprentice hung his head,his eyes were filled with sadness."Ezra,why would you think i'd abandon you?"His voice filled with desperation,Ezra looked up "I...I figured that because,I hurt you guys,I almost killed you,I hurt you,sabine,zeb,And Hera,why would you risk your lives for me?"Kanan was staring at his padawan "Ezra,We came for you because you're family,We would never let you die,and it wasn't your fault,You were asleep,you were having those nightmares because you had doubt,doubt that when the time came,we would abandon trust me,that will never happen,no matter what you do."Ezra and ezra walked into the sitting room,Sabine and Zeb were standing leaning against the wall talking about explosives,Hera had just put the ghost on auto pilot and was walking in the room. "Hey guys."Ezra said giving a weak smile,They all froze,Ezra nearly fell when all of them roughly group hugged winced at the pain but didn't looked at the scar on his neck from the burn "What's that from?"She asked looking at shuddered as he remember the pain of the burning on his neck. "Oh,that...uh that's nothing."Hera gave him a disbelieving look "Kanan,what's that from?" Kanan rubbed the back of his head"The inquisitor put a collar on his neck that burnt him."Hera's eyes widened. "I'm just really glad you're safe."Chopper rolled up beside hera,Ezra looked at him. "G-get away!"Ezra whined as he dug his head under the covers"What's the matter?"Kanan asked Ezra,Hera made everyone but Kanan and her leave the shook his head Ezra's tense structure loosened as Chopper left"Nothing."Kanan gave him a warning glance "Ezra." Ezra sighed "When The inquisitor had captured me he kept trying me to tell him where you were,when I told him to stick it where the light saber don't shine he sent in a torture droid."Kanan frowned,but then he smiled "Well you're safe now and chopper is your friend,It's okay you don't have to be scared of him."Ezra looked at him,Kanan smiled and went to leave "Kanan?"Kanan turned around "Could you stay in here?At least until I fall asleep?"Kanan sighed " sat back down in the chair and Ezra closed his eyes

_Pranks_

Ezra sat in the corner of the had gotten used to chopper again and returned to his normal mischievous and Chopper were sitting in front of a box going through it,Zeb walked in "What are you doing?"Ezra jumped. "You aren't planning any pranks are ya'?"Zeb asked cautiously,Ezra and Chopper smiled "Well,I won't tell anyone if you don't prank me."They shook hands and Zeb walked and Chopper looked at each were excited at the nice job they had done and that the pranks would take place next morning.

Kanan walked into the bathroom and took a shower,unknowing of what was in the shampoo.

Sabine woke up,she walked towards her clost and went to get dressed but instead of her colorful usual clothes,she had a black outfit,plain frowned,there was a note on one of her spray paint cans Sabine grabbed the note and read it"Need more paint."Sabine didn't know whether to be mad or laugh.

Hera walked into the steering bay and when she tried to turn left she went right,she went up,the ship went down,She looked at one of the control buttons,there was a note "It's opposite day."Hera smiled realizing the joke.

Zeb,Ezra,and chopper sat in the sitting bay,Kanan walked through the door,Ezra bit his tongue holding back a was Sabine,then Hera,Ezra bit his tongue harder,he started to smirk "Whoa,sabine,what's with the new outfit?"Hera asked,Sabine looked over at Ezra "I don't know ask ezra."Ezra looked at kanan and burst out laughing."What?"He asked,Sabine couldn't stop laughing "Your hair,when did pink become your color?"She asked finally calming down,Kanan walked and looked into a mirror,"EZRA!"Ezra couldn't hold it in anymore,he burst out laughing and fell to the floor stomped over to him,Ezra jumped up and ran,laughing as his master chased him,Ezra went to jump into the vent "Oh no,that trick doesn't work anymore."He grabbed ezra's foot and pulled him down,He landed on the floor "OOF!"He et out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of looked at him with an angry expression,ezra flinched,Kanan blinked,his gaze softened and soon he was laughing too. "How long till this comes out?"He asked helping ezra to his feet. "A week."He said,kanan chuckled "It's good to have the old ezra back."He said remembering how skittish he was when he first came back to the ship

_Flash Back._

_Ezra walked through the ship,He had his head had walked by,Ezra tried to have a laugh so he played a prank on him,he took marbles and threw them on the floor,zeb lost his balance and started laughed,so did everyone else,except zeb "Why you little!"Zeb said charging at him,ezra's eyes widened in fear he fell to the floor in a fetal position."I'm sorry,i'm sorry,I'm sorry,please don't hurt me!"Ezra pleaded,he was stared at the poor kid._

**End of flashback**

Ezra walked into his room and laid down "I'm gonna take a short nap,is that okay with you kanan?"Ezra asked,Kanan nodded his yawned and laid down to walked out of the room,having one more glance at Ezra before closing the door.

Ezra woke up,he was in a cold sweat,he reached out with the force but couldn't find anyone,he reached further until he felt Kanan and hera in the steering calmed down and wiped away his got up and walked into the looked to see his padawan sitting in the was in a meditating position."Hey ezra."Ezra jumped a little "Oh,hey Kanan." Ezra frowned "What's the matter kid?" Kanan asked shook his head "Nothing it's just…" "It's just what?"Kanan asked raising an frowned "I've been having trouble sleeping."Kanan frowned "More nightmares?"Ezra shook his head "No,it's just that,every night i'm afraid to go to sleep,fearing that when I wake up I'll-" "Be back in an imperial cell."Kanan finished,Ezra hesitated before nodding his sighed."Trust me,You're safe now and we won't ever let the inquisitor get you again."Ezra smiled "Thanks Kanan." Ezra got up and walked back into his quarters,Kanan smiled,Ezra was strong,if he could go through all the torture and pain the empire put him in and not turn to the darkside or die,He was strong,Kanan watched as the metal door slid shut,he was proud of his padawan,very proud.


End file.
